The Day That I found You
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Sunako gets stuck out in one of Tokyo's most dangerous areas where she meets the elite detective L. What can come out of this? Complete. Hope you enjoy it! Death Note x Wallflower x-over.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAY THAT I FOUND YOU**

When I first wrote this, I thought I had lost my mind, but it ended up turning out rather well! Sunako x L, Wallflower x Death Note cross-over. Not as bad as you might think!

Sunako meets L and sparks fly

_**A BEGINNING TO SOMETHING**_

This shouldn't have happened. Not ever. Sunako didn't realize what she was even doing. She doubted that the Dazzling Creatures even noticed that she was missing. It was getting dark and she doubted that this area was safe at all, despite the fact that Kira had done so much to rid the world of crime. Yes, crime still existed. Her living with the Dazzling Creatures was proof of that with as much kidnapping that happened to them. Kyouhei especially.

Sunako sighed. _Well, it's not like I can't defend myself._ She wandered on, pondering her situation. She needed to find a place to sleep that would be safe in some way, but she doubted that she'd be able to find any place that was safe enough for a fifteen year old girl to sleep for the night before she could call the boys and tell them to come pick her up.

"Hey, baby," someone called to her. Sunako tensed, getting on the defensive. "You wanna hang out? I know a _great_ place."

"I'm not interested," Sunako said, giving him one of her scariest looks. The man was unfazed.

"You're pretty creepy for a girl, but you have a nice body," the man cooed, taking her arm and pulling her towards him and trying to steer her away from the busy street. Sunako was about to punch him when a plain dressed man did a round house kick at the man that tried to steal Sunako away.

"That's no way to treat a young lady," he lectured. The man landed on his back and ran off a moment later. Sunako looked at her rescuer. He was slouched, his hands in his pockets, wild unruly black hair was scattered over his head, his eyes were rimmed with black circles. His attire wasn't too different from hers. A baggy white shirt, extremely baggy jeans, and loose fitting sneakers donned his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Sunako said, bowing politely.

"You're lost aren't you?"

She blinked. "My house mates left without me."

The man scratched his head. "Well, I'll get you a hotel for tonight and I'll have a chauffeur take you to your house in the morning after breakfast. My name is Ryouga Hideki."

"Sunako Nakahara."

"Nakahara…like that celebrity woman?"

"My aunt," Sunako answered. She bowed again. "Thank you for your help."

The man nodded and took out his cell phone before dialing a number. "Watari, could you arrange a hotel room for Nakahara-san? Thank you." He hung up and looked at Sunako again. "Follow me."

Sunako nodded and did as she was told. It wasn't long until they arrived at a hotel. Ryouga led her to the room he acquired for her and he gave her the key. "I'll have my chauffeur pick you up at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, Nakahara-san. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Again, thank you," Sunako said as he left her in the hotel. Sunako headed to use the bathroom. It seemed as though more had been done than he let on. A tooth brush and tooth paste as well as a few other necessary commodities were neatly lined on the counter. Sunako peeked into the shower, shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

_Jeez! They must think I'm a "normal" girl_, she thought. Never the less, Sunako used her resources to get ready for bed and found some cotton pajama's just a little too big for her on the bed waiting to be used. Sunako sighed and changed into them out of politeness before finally turning off the lights and going to bed.

* * *

Keep? Take off? Cute? Terrible? Nice? Ugly? Bad? Insert describing word here...what did you think, should I continue posting, do some fine tuning, or just delete the story off the face of the earth?

It's up to you.

I might keep it for my own personal enjoyment if no one likes it.

I won't pressure you to review the other chapters if it is decided that readers want to find out what happens, but a review is mandatory for this chapter so I know what I should do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. My actual plan was to upload the next chapter on New Year's Eve just a minute or two before Midnight, but I'm going to South America for Christmas and wouldn't be returning until after New Year's, so I figured that uploading early was better than uploading late. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered. Again, thanks to all who reviewed and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

* * *

_**

_**I AM NOT OLD**_

L stared at the computer screen, his legs pulled into his chest, his feet bare and his hands resting on his knees. Light Yagami yawned next to him, analyzing the information equally. But L was distracted from the Kira case (Light had been released after L's encounter with Nakahara-san). He couldn't get his mind off of the young woman he met earlier that week. "Watari, do you have information on that girl yet?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you would want to know, Ryuuzaki. You're ages are a bit far apart."

L averted his gaze to his elderly companion. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's fifteen years old. So are her house mates. They board at her Aunt's mansion and attend high school together. Her house mates were promised free rent if they were successful in making this Sunako Nakahara a lady, so to speak. She's incredibly bright, but her weakest point is math. Otherwise, she's almost a perfect match to yours and Yagami-kun's intellect."

"What is her average in math?" L asked, taking a sip at his tea.

"A three," Watari stated. L choked and tea went flying everywhere. Light couldn't help laughing at him after that. He glanced at Watari again while ignoring Light's bought of laughter.

"No one, not even a girl as bright as you make her seem to be, could get a three in math."

Watari handed him the file containing her grades. History: 89, Japanese: 95, Biology: 92, English: 100, Mathematics: 3.

L was in complete shock, before him was proof of a girl who could pass for a genius, if not for her grade in math. He set the paper down.

"Anything else?"

"She's rather…odd. She likes any sort of horror, and has a strange fascination with the occult. She hates all things bright," Watari said, glancing at the pages. "The trigger to her dark nature is heart break. A young man she was quite affectionate of two years ago broke her heart, calling her 'ugly.'"

Light paused then made a grab for the paper. "What kind of scumbag would say that to a girl who admits her love to him?"

"As you said before, Yagami-kun," L said, taking the paper from him. "Only scum would say that to such a gorgeous young woman."

Light and Watari blinked.

"Ryuuzaki, I really think she's too young—"

"Gorgeous, eh?" Light said, smirking. "Hmm…"

"—for you. She's only fifteen, and you're a legal adult."

Light and L turned to him.

"Are you implying that I'm old, Watari?"

"Yeah, uh, calling him old would make me old."

"You're missing the point," Watari lectured. "You're nineteen. She's fifteen. Do you see the difference?"

"Yes… however, that's only a four year age difference," L pondered, pressing his thumb to his lower lip.

"What's going on in here?" Chief Yagami said groggily. "Light, Ryuuzaki, you should get some rest."

"Not until we get this debate settled. Is it a crime for a guy still in his teens to fall in love with a fifteen year old?" Light stated.

"I'm not in love with her, I'm just curious," L defended.

"Yeah. And I'm a monkey's uncle," Light countered.

"Excuse me?"

"Ryuuzaki met a cute girl whom Watari says is too young for him, in other words, saying that he's too old for her."

"If she's fifteen than he is too old for her," Chief Yagami said. "If she was eighteen the story would be completely different."

"Correct."

"What is so wrong with a college freshman dating a high school freshman?" Light asked, a bit annoyed. His father took a seat.

"For one thing, her father would try to get Ryuuzaki's head on a platter."

"How do you know that?" Matsuda yawned, joining the group.

"I have a daughter of my own. And I'll let all of you know that any boy that even tries to court Sayu better have a bullet proof vest."

"I'm not even five years older than her!" L defended.

"And I'm younger than him by a few months! I'm still eighteen!"

Watari and Chief Yagami exchanged looks.

"Why are you guys teaming up against us?!" Matsuda whined.

"Matsuda…"

"I know, but I have a bullet proof vest, so there!"

And the debate went on into the night.

* * *

I know it's probably off, short, and weird, but it's not one of my best stories, so please bear with it. And once again, thank you to all who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE AGAIN!!**_

_AN: song references to "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from the Disney movie, Hercules._

It had been two days since Sunako arrived back home. She beat the crap out of the Dazzling Creatures and they had been hospitalized. Noi felt sorry for her and didn't stop Sunako from beating on Takenaga as well.

Now Noi, Machiko, and Tomao were spending the day at Sunako's aunt's boarding house listening to Sunako's account of what happened. They were a great audience. Once she finished, she waited for them to tell her what they thought.

Noi broke the silence. "The way you describe him makes him sound really hot, Sunako-chan," she stated.

"I don't know about that," Sunako said.

"He seems to be a gentleman of some sort, despite his attire," Tomao said. "I guess any girl would fall in love with him if he saved her from a pervert or porno-scout."

"I'm not in love with him," Sunako clarified, but was unable to convince the girls.

"Oh stuff it, Sunako-chan," Machiko said. "You were gushing then and now you're blushing like crazy. Definite signs of a crush."

"And this guy sounds really manly," Tomao added.

"Manly guy, able to protect a girl, and treat them with respect is definitely a gentleman."

"Yeah, you like him."

"No, I don't," Sunako defended. "I gave up on love a long time ago. I don't want to go through that hell again. I don't think I could handle it again."

"And what if he doesn't treat you like that bastard?" Noi asked. "I think we ought to get in contact with this guy and arrange a date for the two of you!"

Sunako screamed and ran to her room.

"She's totally in love again, isn't she?" Machiko asked.

"That would seem to be the case," Noi said, a mischievous grin on her face. "I hope you're all prepared to venture into Sunako's room. Be aware that she has a lot of scary things—we must venture on the side of caution! We're taking her on a shopping spree!"

The girls pumped their fists and approached Sunako's room warily. When they opened the door, they noticed that Sunako was watching the first of the Leprechaun series. After screaming in terror, the girls stopped the movie, tied and blindfolded Sunako and carried her to Tomao's car where they headed on to the mall to spoil Sunako.

"We should make sure she gets lots of cute Gothic Lolita stuff. She'd look adorable!" Machiko gushed. Sunako struggled against her wrappings and screamed for help all the way.

Once at the mall, they dragged her into a Gothic Lolita store and ended up buying her several dresses and only Kami knows what else. They also got her fresh regular clothes. Once they had finished with the clothes, they went to Tomao's mom's spas and got Sunako all made up then they got her to put on one of the dresses they got her and after a moment, she looked like her beautiful self.

Tomao, Noi, and Machiko began to cry. "Sunako –chan you look totally gorgeous!"

"If guys don't look at you now, then they're nuts!"

"Come on, let go find that guy!"

Sunako shivered.

"Come on, Sunako, don't deny it! You really like this guy!" Noi urged.

"I thought you guys wanted me to be with Kyouhei?" Sunako accused.

"But this guys sound a lot more promising!"

"Though that is very true, I don't see why I should open myself to more heart break."

"Who ever said that that would happen again? For all you know, this guy might like you back!"

"No."

"Just admit it Sunako!"

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"NO MEANS, NO!! It's not worth it. I gave up on love, you know that!"

"What are you talking about? This guy seems like a god, maybe not exactly, but he's more promising than Kyouhei."

"Besides, you're being rather obvious."

"You know you like him."

"I'm not in love; I can't afford to fall in love again. If I did, and I was rejected again…I don't think I can handle that!"

"Then why do you blush whenever you talk about him?"

"Give in Sunako-chan."

"I'm not in love!"

"Are you certain about that?"

Sunako took a seat, sighing. "Fine. But like I said before, I don't want to fall in love again. During the time I thought he'd like me back, I was really happy. But when he called me ugly, you have no idea how much pain I went through after that."

"Look, you can't hide this from us, Sunako. You look like a book right now. That blush is proof of that. So just gather all that strength and go tell him how you feel."

"We just met two…three days ago! I don't even know where to start looking."

"Well, the way I see it, you have two choices. You can both give up and move on, or you can go find him and tell him."

"You really want me to kill myself, don't you? I didn't know you guys hated me that much."

"Come on, just admit it!"

"No! Just drop it, alright?"

The girls gave Sunako a sad look. "That bastard hurt you that bad, huh?"

"Sunako-chan, its okay to be in love. Not all guys you like are scum."

Sunako looked at Tomao and smiled a little. "Just, please, don't say anything about it."

The girls cooed and glomped Sunako. "We love you Sunako-chan!"

"If that guy says anything to hurt you, we'll sic Kyouhei on him!"

"And you'll still have us to cry on."

Sunako smiled broader. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 3. I got no crazy comments to give other than that my cats are hyperactive balls of annoying fur and fluff (one's a lot more fluffy than the other, but neither are persians). they're so crazy that they like to play tag, though I worry that it's a little more lethal than the game should be when played by cats...

anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_**BATTLE OVER FISH**_

L and Light drove to the mansion, Matsuda as Chauffeur. "I feel a little guilty deceiving the chief and Watari."

"Well," Light said. "This is for Ryuuzaki's sake, so let's not think about it."

"I really don't know why you persist in thinking that I like her romantically."

"You asked Watari for information on her. That's what stalkers do," Light said. "If you're not in love with her than why did you asked for information."

L paused, unsure what he was going to say about that. "Curiosity isn't going to suffice for you isn't it."

"My point exactly," Light said, leaning back in the seat.

"We're here. Wow! Look at the size of this place!"

They pulled in and L didn't see what was so amazing about it, but Light and Matsuda were staring at it in awe.

"It's just a house," he said.

"A house the size of a palace!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Let's go in!"

Light looked at L and shook his head. "Alright, let's go," he said, walking up the steps, dragging L along with him. Matsuda had already rung the door bell. A phone was next to the door. It rang and Matsuda picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Can we help you?"

"We're here to see a Sunako Nakahara. Can we come in?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

A few moments later, a red haired boy opened the door. He had a bruise on one eye. He looked at them and pouted. "Yuki! You said they were friends of Sunako's!"

"That's what they said! Don't tell me you were expecting girls?"

The red haired boy smiled shamelessly. "Well, what can I say? The ladies love me."

"I feel sick," Matsuda muttered. Light nodded his agreement. Another boy, shorter and sort of child like in appearance, sporting a cut on his cheek came out.

"Sorry about that. Ranmaru's a womanizer."

"Isn't he fifteen?"

"Shameful isn't it?"

"Beyond shameful."

"Come in, come in, we're about to have dinner."

"Food!" Matsuda shouted gleefully, coming into the house. Light and L followed and the door closed. L looked around, wondering where Sunako was.

"If you're looking for Sunako, she's in the kitchen."

"Sunako Nakahara! Where's our food!" another blonde, but more rambunctious, boy shouted.

"GET OUT!" Sunako screeched. The boy ran out of the kitchen, grumbling.

"I'm starving!"

"Wow…I haven't been this immature since junior high," Light muttered.

"Since junior high? I haven't been like that since college."

"Really? Not much has changed," L stated.

"Be nice, Ryuuzaki-san!" Matsuda whined as they were led into the dining room.

"I'll let Sunako-chan know that we have guests," a dark haired boy said. He went into the kitchen and left L, Light, and Matsuda in the dining hall. Matsuda couldn't help but examine the brightly lit room. A few minutes later, they were joined by Sunako's house mates, all sporting wounds of some sort.

"How'd you get those wounds?"

"Sunako did this when she got home, even though we tried to make it up to her."

"Quite understandable. Anyone would be upset if their house mates forgot about them."

"Yeah…well, it almost killed her one time. Kyouhei had to threaten Hiroshi-kun in order to get her to eat after that."

The kitchen door opened and Sunako came in. The men stared at the beautiful, delicious food. The four boys started to dig in and Light and Matsuda took a taste.

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" Matsuda said, wolfing down the food, tears coming down his cheeks. Light looked different himself.

"I never tasted such elegant cuisine in my life!"

L caught Sunako's eye and she turned away. L shrugged and took a pot-sticker from the dish and took a bite. He usually hated regular food, hence all the excessive sweets. But this tasted different. It tasted… superb!

"Sunako-chan! This is…this is…I can't describe it, it's so good!" L gushed, reaching over for a bit of fish. His chopsticks collided with another's. Looking up, he noticed that the rowdy blonde was staring at him and sparks flew.

"Winner takes all," he challenged. L nodded.

"Uh, what about me?" Light said, raising his cuffed hand.

"You'll have to be referee," L stated, dragging Light into the parlor.

Dinner commenced as L and the boy began to fight over the fish. After a few minutes, they had to call an ambulance again.

"Whoa…He's stronger than Kyouhei!"

"Sunako, how'd you meet him again?"

"Downtown in the Kento region," she answered. L and Light came back in, to finish eating.

"I'm never getting on his bad side again," Matsuda said. L glanced over at him and shivered. "Never."

"Keep that in mind," L told him with a nod.

* * *

So, I've decided to upload a few more chapters at once (I think I have 12-13 chapters, but I didn't label the chapter #s so...)

Hope you all enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**I WON'T HURT YOU"**_

Once dinner was finished, the boys left to play "Go" with Matsuda. L would have preferred to have Light gone as well, but the possibility of him being Kira was too great to just let him go for a few seconds. Now he understood why Misa didn't like his tagging along on dates. It was damn annoying.

"I hope you don't mind," L said, pointing to Light. "For certain reasons, I can't allow myself to separate from him."

"Why not?" Light shouted.

"Why else?" L reminded him. Light groaned and nodded before turning to Sunako.

"I don't know how easy it'll be for you, but try to ignore me."

Sunako nodded. "I'll do that."

Despite trying to ignore Light, neither of them could come up with something to break the silence. L caught Sunako's eye. She blushed and averted her gaze immediately.

"Why are you like that? You weren't like that when we met." L asked.

Sunako turned, if possible, redder. "Forget it. I'd rather not say."

"Because you'll think you'll get hurt again, is that it?" Sunako looked up at him in shock. "My intelligence network is the best in the world. If I want information on someone that interests me, I can get that information in less than five minutes." L said all this, staring at her wide eyed, his thumb pressed against his lip, a small smile on his lips.

Sunako blinked. "Either your network is as good as you say it is, or it was a lucky guess. So tell me what happened to me?" She folded her arms and crossed her legs, staring at him behind cold eyes.

L expected this. "Two years ago, a boy you liked called you 'ugly.' After that, you turned your back on the world."

Sunako became ashen at the information L gave her. She snarled and stood. "What made you think you had the right to research me?" she shouted. "First my friends, and now you! Everyone's telling me to let my guard down! Well, the last time I did that, my heart wasn't just broken. It was shattered beyond repair."

"I doubt that it shattered 'beyond repair.'" L said with a shrug, letting her rage. "If that was the case, then you wouldn't have opened yourself up to love again."

"Whoever said I did?"

"You did yourself. You're face is easy to read. But I guess that makes sense since you're still so young," L said, still smiling. "I understand if you don't trust me. After all, I'm just some stranger to you. But you can at least believe this: I don't want to hurt you, neither emotionally or physically. I think we all know that you couldn't handle any more heart break like the one that boy put you through two years ago. I don't blame you for hating the world after that experience."

Sunako seemed to have calmed down a little bit. She sat down, her gaze sad and distant. "I don't want to think about it. What I want to know is why I'm so interesting to you."

L shrugged. "I don't know why. Maybe because I saved you and provided a place for you to sleep for a night. Maybe because of whom your aunt is. Maybe because I never met such a beautiful young woman before."

Sunako laughed. "I'm anything but beautiful. You know what that guy said. I'm a creature of darkness. Ugly."

"That's where you're wrong, Nakahara-chan. You're anything but ugly. I'm sure Yagami-kun will agree with me."

Light nodded. "Better looking than my pseudo-girlfriend, and that's saying something."

"That it is," L agreed. Misa was pretty, but she didn't have anything on this young girl before them. Whether it was age difference or not, he didn't know and he didn't want to know.

Sunako stood again. "I think you should leave."

L and Light gave her confused looks. L didn't recall saying anything insulting.

"Just go. Now. Please?" She begged.

L stood and dragged Light along. Heading into the dining room where the boys, plus Matsuda, were finishing a round of "Go." "Matsuda, time to go," Light said.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now."

Matsuda bade goodbye to the boys and headed out with them. Once they were out of the house, Matsuda turned to them. "What happened?"

"We don't know. Ryuuzaki pretty much complimented her and the next thing we know, she's kicking us out."

"What!? Most girls are thrilled to get compliments!"

"I don't think she wasn't thrilled. I guess she's just never been called 'beautiful' by a guy before."

"Ooh, Ryuuzaki, I didn't know you were that good."

"I'm not a womanizer, Matsuda-san," L said disgruntled. "I said what I thought. Nothing more."

Matsuda looked like he was going to cry after that.

"Matsuda, get a grip!"

"But…but if she wasn't called 'beautiful' before, than she must be really happy," Matsuda said. Then a sly grin got on his face. "Ryuuzaki, where are the keys to the cuffs?"

"With Watari; I didn't want either of us to be tempted to separate ourselves for any reason."

"Why?"

"Because if you did have the key, Light and I would leave Ryuuzaki behind so he can get lovey-dovey with Sunako-chan."

Light's mouth dropped. "Matsuda, we have to get those keys!"

"Not a chance." L stated warily.

"Not even to be alone with Sunako-chan?" Matsuda asked slyly.

"Don't tempt me." L said. "Let's go before we get caught."

"Too late for that."

Matsuda tensed. Adrenaline such as never before pumped through L's veins, but he kept his outward appearance calm. He was certain Light felt the same way, but he was keeping himself equally calm.

They turned to see Chief Yagami and Watari, glowering at them with disapproval.


	6. Chapter 6

_**TEARS OF JOY**_

Sunako closed the door behind her when they left. When _he_ left. Her heart was beating rapidly.

_You're anything but ugly…_

"I don't know about that," she muttered. "I haven't cared about my looks for two years."

_You're anything but ugly…_

She headed to get ready for bed, those four words repeating themselves in her head continuously, speaking louder and louder to her until she dared to look at her face in the foggy mirror. Wiping the steam off it, she gazed at herself.

Full, pouting lips, a delicate nose, and violet eyes. But the negative attributes stared back at her more. Her lips were cracked, her nostrils were too big, and her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. Her skin was dry. Her hair was hideous. Her eyebrows were thick.

Sunako turned away and slumped to the ground. She didn't see what Ryouga saw. At all. She bit her lip and began to sob. She wondered how it was that he could say she wasn't ugly. It had to be a lie. This means that he lied about not hurting her. He got her hopes up.

Sunako picked herself up and headed to her room where she could cry in peace. Once there, she curled herself into a ball.

_I hate ugly girls._

_You're anything but ugly._

_I hate ugly girls._

_You're anything but ugly._

_I hate ugly girls._

_You're anything but ugly._

Sunako covered her ears, trying to block out the voices. But other voices carried over to her attention, blocking the ones haunting her.

"And why not? Every man deserves a woman!"

"She's too young!"

"She's fifteen years old, Dad! I think you ought to give them a chance!"

"They're an adorable couple, if you think about it."

"Matsuda, shut up!" Sunako went to the window and opened it. The voices were close by.

"Just do him this favor: let Ryuuzaki stay here tonight. Watari can watch Light for the night, can't he?"

"I could, but that's only if Ryuuzaki wants."

"So it's all up to you, Ryuuzaki. Personally I think it's worth it. You don't get a girl like that every day!"

There was a pause. "Watari, if you could."

"That-a-boy, Ryuuzaki!"

"Shut up, Matsuda!"

"But he's gonna do it!"

"I'm not going to do anything!"

"What?"

"Will you let him go now?!"

Sunako sighed and was about to close the window when she saw Ryouga running towards her window. "Do you still want me to go?" He asked. Sunako blinked. She knew that she didn't really want him to go, but she needed time to think. She was so confused that she wasn't sure where one thought began and the other ended.

"I'll let you back in," she said.

"Don't bother. Just a minute," he said, looking around. "How high up is your room?"

"First floor, so I doubt it's that far up."

"I'll give it a shot," he said, approaching her balcony. Jumping up, he was able to get a hold of one of the banisters and pull himself up. Sunako helped him a bit, begging herself not to react and get a nosebleed. Once he was inside, they headed into the room.

"It's dark in here."

"I like it better this way."

"Sunako-chan," he addressed. Sunako looked at him. He said nothing else, but took her head in his hands. "If you need me, just tell me."

Sunako tried not to let tears escape again. But her attempts were futile. She grabbed his shirt and buried her face into his chest, sobbing loudly.

He rubbed her back, whispering comforting words to her.

_You're anything but ugly…_

Sunako hiccupped and wrapped her arms around Ryouga's waist, still keeping hold of his shirt.

_I don't want to hurt you…You're anything but ugly…_

"Go to sleep, Sunako-chan," Ryouga said, gently pushing her away. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Sunako wiped her eyes, nodding. She got into bed and watched him for a while, making sure he stayed where he was before closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DREAMS**_

Sunako's dreams were usually her hanging out with Freddy, Jason, Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, and Josephine. Or her in the biology lab with the jarred remains. But this was different. None of her usual friends or fantasies were there.

Instead, she was in a rose garden similar to the one in the back yard. _It was grey and misty. Dew clung to the petals. There was usually a table and chairs in the garden. Those were missing. Not even a bird chirped. _

_It was just her and a shadowy figure in the mists._

"_Who are you?" she asked. The figure turned to her._

"_Do you even have to ask, Ugly?"_

_A stab went through Sunako's heart. _

"_That's not true," another shadow shouted at him, coming up from behind her and wrapping an arm around Sunako. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as Sunako-chan."_

"_Oh-ho! Really now? Are you willing to get cursed?"_

"_I'm willing to face whatever it takes to be with her. I love her."_

"_Really. How can you love someone so ugly?"_

"_Only an ugly person could call this wonderful woman ugly. She's smart, gorgeous, and can kick butt. What is there not to love?"_

"_I can't believe this. You actually think she deserves to be loved as ugly as she is?"_

"_She's not ugly, so yes. She deserves to be loved."_

"_You're not serious?!"_

"_I'm dead serious. I love her."_

Sunako woke and looked around. Ryouga was still there, sitting in her chair and staring at her. The sky was pink and purple. Getting out of bed, Sunako waved her hand in front of him. He blinked in surprise. "What time is it?"

"I don't know."

He looked outside then at his watch. "It's five in the morning, Sunako-chan. Why are you up?"

She shrugged and sat on her bed. "Couldn't sleep." She answered. Ryouga had a strange way of sitting, she noticed. His legs were pulled up to his chest, feet bare as they rested on the seat. He was leaning forward, his hands resting on his knees. She wondered how he could sit like that without getting stuck in that position.

"Do you like horror movies?" she asked.

"I never watch movies. My job is time consuming."

Sunako smirked and ran over to her collection before pulling out _Friday XIII_. "This is my all time favorite movie."

"Sounds funny."

"Don't make fun of Jason!"

Ryouga laughed and readjusted the chair so that he could see the movie…

After the movie, he was smiling broadly. "I knew it. It was funny. I've never seen anything so fake."

"What did I tell you about making fun of Jason?" Sunako asked, glaring at him.

"Not to. But there are very few things I care about. I almost never sleep for one because of my job, so I'm usually eating sugar to keep me going. Whether this is your favorite movie or not, I still think it's funny. That's my opinion."

"But if a horror movie's funny, then it's cheesy," Sunako stated. "You're implying that Friday XIII is cheesy."

"Whether it is or not, I'm not changing my mind."

"Fine," Sunako sniffed, rummaging through her collection again. "Now this one, there's nothing you'll find cheesy about it," she said, holding up _Nightmare on Elm's Street_.

Ryouga smiled, his thumb pressed to his lip as if laughing. "That's just as funny."

Sunako frowned and dug through her entire collection. Each one, he shot down as either "funny," "bad plotline," or "excessively cheesy."

"Is there any horror movie you like?"

"Like I said, I don't watch horror movies. I don't watch any sort of movie or show except unless it's a well done mystery or something similar. But then again, the only good cases are the cases in which you don't know what's going to happen next. Like the Kira case."

"I didn't think that they were airing anything concerning the case," Sunako said, her face concentrating.

"There isn't. Maybe you've heard of the detective set on capturing Kira."

"Right!" Sunako said. "L. I heard my friends and housemates talking about it. There are several people taking sides. L vs. Kira. They made it into an online game. Kyouhei and I like to battle each other on it."

"What do you think?"

"I don't condone murder," Sunako explained. "But Kyouhei's a Kira-supporter. For several reasons, I'm anti-Kira. Some of them you might find a bit dumb."

"I'm all ears."

"Well," she started. "As you noticed, I can stand horror movies; hence I prefer brutality in a killer than passive killing. Guns are too quick for my case. And Kira uses natural causes to kill. Heart attacks are painful, but too soft; too natural."

"You're a very frightening woman, Sunako."

"Other than that, I don't like real killers."

"That seems more logical."

Sunako smiled meekly. "Well, I try."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

Ryouga stood, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I mean that you haven't tried much of anything since that day, am I right?"

"You could tell, huh."

"If you tried to do better in math, maybe you'd make an even better detective than L."

Sunako shrugged. "Nothing's going to change my opinion about math. I've never been able to understand it. And I doubt I could even if I do try. I work better at memorizing things than solving equations."

"Not even if you tried?"

"My brain fries during math really easily."

"You're brain fries?" Ryouga said with a smile. Now Sunako knew he was laughing at her.

"You should have seen my housemates when they found out how bad my math grade was. They tried to have Takenaga tutor me and the next thing we know, my head explodes and he runs away crying like a baby."

"That's not something to be proud of Sunako."

"No, but it's funny."

Ryouga nodded his agreement. "I have to admit, it is. You're a very funny girl, Sunako. And brilliant. But you could be so much more if you just tried a little harder at math. I'll tutor you if you want."

"I thought you said you're job was time consuming."

"I can make time."

Sunako grumbled.

"What?"

"I'd rather not spend it working on math."

"I know, but you might learn to enjoy it."

"I hate adding."

"Sunako-chan," Ryouga groaned.

"And subtracting."

"How difficult can you be?"

"And multiplying."

"Isn't that because you don't understand how to?"

"And dividing."

"And you're not listening," he said, rubbing his forehead. "You're so stubborn," he looked at her and a dubious look crossed his face. "Alright, but I'm just as stubborn."

Sunako glared at him. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means you're getting that math tutoring whether you like it or not," he said.

Sunako glared at him, her eyes flashing. "You wouldn't dare," she threatened.

Ryouga's smile widened and he stared at her with wide unblinking eyes, causing Sunako to back down a little. "I would."


	8. Chapter 8

_**TUTORING FROM HELL**_

Sunako followed L to his home and stared in amazement at how large it was. An entire building was owned by him.

"It's Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda shouted when they entered the room.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing bringing her here?" Aizawa asked.

Watari came with Light and reattached them.

"I'm going to tutor her in math."

"What about the case?"

"We'll work on it as well. Watari, if you could please come up with problems for Sunako-chan to do, that'd be wonderful."

"Very well, Ryuuzaki," Watari said. The tone was clearly one that disapproved of his actions, but L shrugged it off. Sunako couldn't help but look around.

L noticed this and wondered if she was bound to find out. She was looking around quite a lot…

Just as he was about to divert her attention, Watari came back with a few sheets.

"Nakahara-san," he said. Sunako turned to Watari as he placed the sheets in her hand. "If you can start these, we can move on to more important matters."

L kept looking at her, wondering what she'd do now. He wasn't expecting this: the moment she noticed the problems, she began to shiver. Yes. Shiver. Then she turned really white. After that, she fell to the ground with a ka-thunk.

"What the hell!?" Light shouted. "What happened to her?"

Chief Yagami took a look at the paper and blinked. "These are seventh grade level problems."

L looked at Light in awe. "I never saw that coming."

"I don't think any of us did," he turned to his father. "Dad, how is she?"

Chief Yagami checked her pulse. "Still alive, but she, well, she's out cold."

"She went into shock, I guess."

"Hey, she's twitching."

"Matsuda, keep your distance."

"I wonder what other things she hates."

"I can't help but agree," L muttered. Sunako had recovered and looked at them.

"I feel like I faced a nightmare."

"They were just papers with math problems on them," Aizawa stated.

"That might be why," Sunako said, nodding her head. Matsuda out of curiosity raised a camera and took a picture of her. When Sunako noticed what he did, she shrieked and began to run away and hide.

"Shoot! Now what, Ryuuzaki? You're girlfriend ran away!"

L couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He never understood the gravity of Sunako's plight. Now he did. She didn't just hate math. She was down right scared of it!

"Yeesh," Light shivered. "I thought Misa was scary. I suddenly got shivers just watching all that."

"Same here. Hey…does anyone feel like something bad is gonna happen?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But it's bad."


	9. Chapter 9

_**ESCAPE FROM HELL**_

Sunako ran through the area, trying to escape the hell that Ryouga tried to put on her. Then they tried to take a picture of her. Jeez, they had some nerve!

Sunako shivered and hid in a small corner. Someone passed by and Sunako did what she could to hide further in. But the person caught sight of her and took a look. At first, she screamed. But looking back at her, she realized that Sunako was human.

"Oh, hello," she said smiling nervously. "Who are you?"

"Sunako Nakahara," she said once she realized that she never met this person… but she was quite pretty…

SQUIRT!

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," Sunako said. "This happens when I'm around pretty people."

"Oh...kay…" she said. "Anyway, my name is Misa Amane. Maybe you've heard of me. I'm also called Misa-Misa."

"Oh…my housemates watch your show," Sunako said. Misa blinked.

"You don't?"

"No, I used to, but your subject matter doesn't fit my tastes anymore. You never talk about anything gory."

"Why would I?"

"Cuz it's cool."

"Misa! Have you seen a girl with black hair and violet eyes pass by?" Matsuda's voice called. Sunako shook her head and Misa understood.

"Misa-Misa doesn't know what Matsuda-san means. Misa never met anyone named Sunako."

Sunako's eyes widened, then Misa noticed her mistake. This girl was more idiotic than she gave her credit for. Matsuda nodded and was about to leave, but then he turned back to her.

"I never mentioned her name."

Misa laughed nervously. "It sounded like a Sunako; I guess that it just slipped out."

"How interesting," Ryouga's voice slurred. Sunako's heart leapt. Misa glanced at her in the corner of her eye. "That Sunako would be the name that came to your mind, Misa-chan."

"Well, you know me. Sometimes I say some very strange things. Besides, how was I to know that the girl you're looking for is named Sunako?"

"Maybe because you crossed paths and you're covering for her. The only reason she's here is to get tutoring in math."

"That and Ryuuzaki's wants to get lovey—"

"Shut up, Matsuda!"

"Thank you, Light."

Sunako exchanged a look with Misa. They were certainly in a binge. And the only way out that Sunako could think of without having to forfeit and work on the math would be to fight them off and make a run for it. She was certain that she'd be able to get past most of them, but if Ryouga was stronger than Kyouhei…

Sunako decided to think about when the time comes to it.

"Well, Misa, where is she?"

Misa looked at Sunako out of the corner of her eye again. Sunako nodded, indicating that it was okay. Misa stepped away and Sunako came out.

"I asked her to help me. But since you found me, there's only one thing I can do."

"Please say give up," one of the men begged. Sunako ran towards him, jumped into the air and knocked him out with a kick before making a mad dash for the exit. Misa, out of joy of making a new friend, followed her.

"Wait for me, Sunako-chan!"

Sunako didn't look behind her, but kept running. Anything to escape Ryouga's mad desire for her to bring up her pitiful math grade. She knew it was probably futile, but she had to give it a try. Misa caught up to her.

"You mind if I go with you? I need to get out or else I'll probably die of boredom."

"I really don't care right now so long as I can escape Ryouga's crazy idea to make me a math wiz."

"What?"

"I hate math. A lot, so my grade's pretty low in that class."

Misa gagged. "I know what you mean. I hate math too. Let's go!"

"Right," Sunako said. The door was in sight. It seemed so easy. As the two girls ran closer to the door, Light and Ryouga cut them off.

"For your sake, Sunako-chan, I can't let you leave until those problems are done."

"Over my dead body!" Sunako shouted.

"Lover's quarrel!" Matsuda shouted. "Girls verses boys!"

"This is gonna get complicated," Watari muttered.

"Nakahara-chan! You're in so much trouble! You broke Mogi-san's nose!" Aizawa lectured.

"Wait…she's tackled Ryuuzaki!"

"Ouch! Light just got punched in the gut by Misa…wait…I thought Misa was a pessimist."

"Misa! What are you doing to Light? That's so unlike you!"

"Well Light's down. "

"And despite Light's unconsciousness, Ryuuzaki's fighting Sunako mid-air."

"She can fight mid-air?!"

"This looks like something strait out of an anime…"

"Ryuuzaki vs. Sunako, yeah!" Matsuda shouted.

"OW! Ryuuzaki got hit!"

"He's down! Ryuuzaki's been kicked out of the air!"

"Whoa…I never thought I'd see the day that Ryuuzaki could be defeated so terribly…and by his girlfriend too."

Sunako and Misa made a mad dash for the door, the bystanders too awed to stop them. Light and L were practically unconscious on the ground.

"Well, that was humiliating for them."

"Knowing that Ryuuzaki hates to loose, he's going to look for a rematch."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**MISA-MISA MAKES IT ALL BETTER**_

It had been a week since L spoke to Sunako. Why? Humiliation didn't suit him. And being beaten by a fifteen year old girl was beyond humiliating. Misa came back after a while and got a huge tell off from Light. When she learned that Sunako was L's "girlfriend," she urged him to go and talk to her.

"Just go talk to her," she urged.

"After what happened?" he asked. "I don't think so."

"Ooh…Ryuuzaki no baka!"

Misa stormed out of the room, growling. She had to get them to talk to each other again. Once she learned that he was just trying to help her, and his help was vehemently rejected, she knew that they needed to figure something out. The course of true love never did run smooth.

She had to admit that she understood why Ryuuzaki would like Sunako. She was cute, funny, and very smart. Okay, Misa had to accept the fact that Sunako was amazingly gorgeous despite her odd way of thinking. "Maybe if I remind them why they fell in love in the first place, they'll get back together!"

"And how will you do that?"

Misa turned to Matsuda and smiled.

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help, Matsuda-san."

"I'm all ears."

"Here's what we do…"

A day passed. Misa told everyone she was going out shopping with Matsuda as her guard. Instead, they took the subway to Sunako's house.

Matsuda was greeted by Yuki and Misa ended up beating back Ranmaru with her purse. "Misa-Misa is Light's and only Light's!"

"Is Sunako-chan here? We'd like to talk to her."

"She's in the back cleaning Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine, and Josephine's husband George," Takenaga informed them. "Kyouhei got back from the hospital a week ago, so he's probably with her, shouting for food."

Misa frowned.

"It's common."

"What a baka," she muttered, following Matsuda and Takenaga to the back. Kyouhei had just run in.

"I want food," he whined. "Damn it, Sunako Nakahara, I'm starved!"

"Kyouhei, you ate an hour ago."

"I'm a growing boy!"

"If you don't cut back, you'll grow in a way you don't want to grow," Misa warned, poking his stomach.

"Wow, I'm getting lectured by Misa-Misa," Kyouhei said sarcastically. Misa didn't know how Sunako put up with him.

"Sunako-chan!" Matsuda sang. Misa took a look outside and shivered. Sunako was dancing around her mannequins and singing a strange song…Misa didn't want to know. When Matsuda called to her, Sunako stopped singing and dancing and looked back at them.

"Oh! Hello," she said cheerfully.

"You seem happy," Misa said, wondering if Sunako was alright.

"I'm perfectly fine," Sunako said, her smile faltering a little bit.

"Ryuuzaki misses you," Misa said. "He wants to talk. Are you willing to do that after school tomorrow?"

Sunako stared at her and nodded. "Yes. Where did he say he wanted us to meet?"

"Hibiya Park," Misa answered with a smile. "When do you get out of school?"

"Three, I can get to the park by four at the North entrance."

"I'll let him know," Misa said. She looked at Matsuda who left to talk to the boys.

"Sunako, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Misa said. "You seem upset."

"Drop it, Misa," Sunako said. "I'm fine. All I need to do is talk to him, is all."

Misa shrugged. "I'll make sure he knows to where to meet you."

Sunako thanked Misa then went back to tending to her "friends."

Misa and Matsuda made the return trip back to HQ. There, Misa told L how they ran into Sunako at the market. "She wants to meet with you tomorrow after school at Hibiya Park. Four o'clock. North entrance."

"I'll have to cancel," he said. A tick pulsed on Misa's forehead. "I'll call her."

Misa spun L around and slapped him smartly across the cheek. "After all that just to deliver a message, you're going to stand her up? I won't have it! You agree with me, right, Light?"

Light nodded. "Actually, I'm going to side with Misa for once. Whether you like it or not, you two are a very adorable couple," he teased, smirking.

L sighed. "So I gotta go, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

_**SIMPLE, YET HARD**_

The bell rang and Sunako headed towards to park. Children cried and plants withered. Some people screamed in terror and ran away. Which was why, when she arrived to the north entrance of Hibiya Park, it was near deserted. But she paid no attention to this revelation. It made her feel more at ease with no one around. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him when he came.

She ended up being rather early, so she sat on a bench and waited for him. Several minutes passed by and Sunako began to feel anxious, so she took out John and began to polish him. Looking around, she began to wonder if he was even going to show.

A moment after she began to panic, he rounded the corner, chained to Light as usual, and Misa as well.

"Sunako-chan!" Misa called, smiling. Sunako grabbed her things and joined them.

"Hello," she greeted. Misa shivered after a moment.

"Sunako-chan, since when were you so…scary?"

"This is normal for her," Ryouga answered. "You get used to it after a while."

"Oh? Ryuuzaki-san was scared too?"

"I've dealt with much worse than a Gothic Lolita."

"OK, but why does she have a skull? I never noticed it before," Light asked.

Ryouga blinked and looked at John. "Is that thing real?"

Sunako nodded. "I got John after Josephine, a few weeks after the event."

Ryouga nodded. "Bought him online?"

"Actually, a friend of mine was a biology teacher and he offered to give John to me sine he was getting new skeletons."

"I still think it's scary," Misa muttered.

They headed over to the bench. "So, Ryuuzaki-san, do you have anything to say to Sunako-chan?"

"I've no idea what you mean," he said, pressing his thumb to his lower lip and looking towards the exit.

Sunako groaned and continued polishing John.

Misa frowned and exchanged a look with Light. Light shrugged and nudged him while Misa and Sunako headed a little ways away.

"You can't ignore it the whole time. You two gotta talk this out," Misa said.

"I don't see why I should be the one to apologize," Sunako said. "I didn't want any tutoring in the first place."

"What you have to understand about Ryuuzaki-san is that he hates to loose. I guess he thought that if he let your grades slide, then he'd be forfeiting to a challenge. He wasn't trying to do it to be mean or anything like that."

"I know," Sunako said, glancing over at him. "I just don't like anything that has to do with math."

"I hate math too, Sunako. And though I'm sure that I'm not as smart as you, I know that Ryuuzaki really cares. He feels down because you ended up beating him on two accounts at the same time."

"He's not the kind to give up and neither am I."

"Actually, from what I've seen, you are. You gave up on math because you don't understand it. Just give him a chance to help you."

"He's got better things to do, right?" Sunako asked hopefully. "His job looks rather time consuming."

"I'll admit that that's true. But he really likes you. All you have to do is apologize, right?"

"It's a lot harder than you think. I know that someone has to say it, but I don't want to be the one to admit the fault."

"But you are the one at fault," Misa said. "Sunako, all he wanted to do was help and you shot that down. Then you pretty much defeated one of the strongest men I've seen. He's been feeling down, concentrating only on his job nonstop! Something's gotta give."

Sunako stopped polishing John and looked at Misa. "I guess you're right. But I don't like it."

"Man! You're stubborn! Ryuuzaki-san's really got his hands full," Misa said. Then she clapped her hands. "If you do well, there's a chance that Ryuuzaki might tell you a little more about his job and maybe even let you join!"

Sunako sighed. She did want to know what it was exactly that Ryouga did. She wondered from time to time if he was the son of a Yakuza gang leader or a spy. She even suspected one time that he was L himself. But did she have to get better at Math to find out? "I guess that means I have to work hard on my math, doesn't it?"

"You can do it Sunako-chan!"

Sunako nodded and stood, heading over to them. Misa followed, wondering what was going to happen next. She kept her fingers crossed.

"Ryouga-san," Sunako addressed. Ryouga and Light looked at her. "Gomenesai."

Light and Ryouga looked past Sunako and at Misa, she gave them a victory sign. Ryouga stood and patted Sunako's head. "S'alright," he said. Misa couldn't help but coo and Light looked a little disappointed.

Sunako smiled. "I got to go now or else my housemates will get grumpy with the lack of food." With that, she left, waving at them before turning the corner.

L nodded one hand in his pocket and his thumb still pressed against his lip. "She can be cute if she tries."

"Baka! That was when you were supposed to kiss her!" Light shouted. L looked at him.

"It was?"

"It doesn't matter, Light-kun. They looked adorable just then."

"He was still supposed to kiss her."

"Light-kun, give it a rest," L said. "We gotta get back to HQ as it is."

"You need your sweets?"

L smiled; his eyes wide. "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

_**RETURN OF THE TRUE KIRA**_

Sunako, Machiko, Tomao, and Noi left the theatre in chills. They had gone out to celebrate Sunako's getting back together with Ryouga and Sunako took them to see one of the scariest movies ever seen. It was on the verge of being banned, it was so scary. While Sunako shivered with delight, her friends shivered in fear.

It wasn't too long after that they ran into Light and Misa.

"Sunako-chan!" Misa shouted, running over to them. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes. Misa-san, I'd like to introduce Noi-chan, Machiko-chan, and Tomao-chan."

"Do they go to your school?"

"Noi-chan does. She's Takenaga's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Misa said to the shivering girls.

"Sorry, Sunako-chan had to take us to a horror movie," Tomao explained.

"I wished Takenaga-kun was there! I was so scared!" Noi wailed.

Machiko and Tomao comforted Noi while she cried. Sunako couldn't help but notice something off about Light. He seemed darker than usual. Not dark as in mad or bitter, dark as in a killer or a psychopath.

Sunako caught his eye and he sent her a friendly smile, but it seemed cold.

Kira, she thought.

"Sunako-chan?"

Sunako looked at her friends. "Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright? You were looking at Ryouga's friend strangely."

Sunako shook her head and turned to Misa. "Misa-san," Misa looked at her. "I have a feeling that Light-san is someone you should try not to get too involved with. Why I didn't get that feeling before, I don't know, but be careful," she smiled. "Say hi to Ryouga-san for me."

Sunako and the girls headed to a tea shop and once they were there, the girls asked Sunako what she meant by Light being dangerous.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that killers can look extremely harmless before striking. They blend in so well, that you can't tell who's a killer and who's not."

"Really?"

"That's scary."

Sunako nodded. "I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but Light-san seems different from the other times I've been around him."

"Really?"

"He seemed like a completely different person. Like a part of him that was missing had just come back or something like that."

"Creepy…"

"You think he's Kira?"

Sunako nodded. "It's not a very big suspicion, if I had to put it in as a percentage, I'd say…maybe five percent."

"That's silly, Sunako-chan," Machiko said. "That much of a suspicion is making you're skin crawl."

"I thought that you'd like to meet him."

"At first, yeah, but the more I'm with Ryouga, the more I'm against Kira." A moment of silence passed and Sunako stood. "Gomen. I gotta go."

Sunako headed out of the building and made her way to the Kento region. Once there, she looked for the HQ.

By luck she found Matsuda and Aizawa. "Matsuda-san! Aizawa-san!"

They looked at her. Matsuda waved. "Sunako-chan," he sang. "Are you here to see Ryuuzaki-san?"

Sunako nodded. "I don't know how, but I have a feeling that he's in danger."

They gave her a strange look. "What kind of trouble?"

Sunako hesitated. Light was their boss's son. There was no way they'd believe her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Never the less, they let her in. Ryouga put down the pen and looked at the monitor.

"Sunako-chan?" he muttered. He opened the door and let her in. She ran in, out of breath.

"Ryouga-san," she gasped. "I don't know how much of this you'll believe but I think I ought to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Light-san is Kira. It's only a vague suspicion. Not much, but I figured that if I did suspect him, than you ought to know." Ryouga nodded.

"Arigatou, Sunako-chan."

"Ryuuzaki," the chief shouted. "You're seriously still considering that."

"I don't have any reason to doubt Sunako-chan's assumptions."

Sunako-chan nodded and headed to leave, but Ryouga pulled her back.

"Ryouga-san?"

He gently pressed his lips to hers and pulled away a moment after. Sunako broke out into shivers and passed out, her nose overflowing with blood.

L smiled. "Well, that's been taken care of."

There was silence, and then the whole room was in an uproar.

"RYUUZAKI!!!" Watari bellowed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A PROMISE TO THE DEAD**_

_Sunako-chan, I'm dreadfully sorry if this letter gets to you. Because it means that I broke my promise not to hurt you. The content of this letter is confidential information and I ask you not to reveal it to anyone._

_I'm L. I came to Japan investigating Kira. While doing so, I met you and my curiosity got the better of me. Everything that did happen after, I didn't mean for it to happen. Maybe I shouldn't have let it. Don't get the wrong idea that I regret our time together. I don't. I say this because if we didn't meet, then you wouldn't have had to suffer like this._

_You must have thought it's strange that I handcuffed myself to Light-kun. It was because he was under suspicion of being Kira, as you guessed yourself. I knew I was taking a big risk when I took the case. I knew the possibility of me dying was very likely. The Kira case was just that kind of case, so I hope you understand._

_You can hate me. I don't blame you. But know that you made me very happy. You're a very beautiful woman and I hope you'll believe it someday._

_I love you._

_**L**_

Sunako read the letter, her muscles tense. The others waited expectantly. She looked at them, but said nothing. She just folded up the letter and pocketed before leaving in the rain. She didn't bother with a coat or umbrella. She just kept walking.

When she reached the school, she went inside and traveled through the empty hallway. She headed into the biology lab. The school was empty. No one could bother her.

As if he stood before her, she began to speak. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving like this? After you healed me, why? Why can't you take me with you?"

Sunako curled up into a ball and grabbed her curtain, which she left at school earlier that day, hiding herself in it. She took the letter out of her pocket and held it close. The tears fell silently.

Sunako woke early the next morning to someone shaking her awake. She looked up and stared at her sensei.

"Nakahara-san, is something wrong? Why are you here?"

Sunako blinked and looked around. The biology lab; she stayed here all night!

"Nakahara-san?"

"I, uh," she said, standing up, keeping the letter clutched tightly in her hand as well as her curtain around her shoulders. "Something happened last night and this was the only place I could think of to go."

Sensei gave her a worried look and led her to the teacher's lounge. "What happened exactly?" he asked, making coffee.

Sunako decided it would just be better to come clean with only a part of the truth at least. "I fell in love with this guy. A college student—"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sensei asked, alarmed.

"No," Sunako told him. "No, actually, he saved me when we first met. But he died…in an accident…quite recently."

She wiped the oncoming tears and Sensei handed her a mug of coffee and a box of tissues. "He was so kind to me over the past couple of months that I couldn't believe that my heart would be broken again."

"Again?"

"It's a long, complicated story," she said, not wanting to tell him about the guy that ruined her life two years ago.

Sensei sipped his coffee, thinking. "Well, the only thing I can think of to tell you, Nakahara-san," he began, setting the coffee mug down. "Is to go on living for this guy. To tell the truth, I had seen a drastic change over the last couple months. You used to be the scariest student in the whole school. Not even the teachers could talk to you without feeling like they were being watched by a demon. But it seems to me that this guy seemed to make you livelier. Who exactly was he?"

Sunako wanted to say that it was L…but that would put her up to an attack from Kira if he found out about her knowing that he killed L in the first place. "His name is—was Ryouga," she decided to say instead.

"What kind of guy was he?"

"A genius," she scoffed, blowing her nose. "He even tried to get me to work harder on my math. It took a while to get him to understand how much I hated it."

"Because you don't understand math?"

"It's hard!"

"But you're capable of doing the extra work. I know you are."

Sunako bit her lip and sipped her coffee. It tasted salty because she got some of her tears in it.

"Would he have wanted you to try harder?" Sunako nodded. "Then try harder," Sensei said. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Sunako nodded and followed her teacher out to his car. A few minutes later she was walking up the stairs of the front porch and into the house.

Kyouhei answered it. Sunako gave him a small smile and tried to enter, but all he did was engulf her in a hug. "The guys told me what happened to him," he said. "I hate to admit it, but I could tell you really liked him. And that he liked you."

"This is very unlike you," Sunako said.

"Forget about it," Kyouhei said, releasing her from his embrace. Sunako entered the room and the others came over to her.

Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru all embraced her individually. Noi, Machiko, and Tomao engulfed her in a group hug. Even the police and Misa were there. Light was no where to be found.

"Working on the case," his father told her. "He said he wants to catch Kira and make him pay. He sends his condolences."

Sunako nodded and looked at Misa who gave her a sad smile and continued to talk to Mogi-san. Sunako's gut wrenched when she saw the bandage on his nose. She felt sorry about that. Sneaking into the kitchen, she started when she saw Oba-chan.

"Oba-chan," Sunako said, getting over her shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I call to check in and Yuki tells me that your boyfriend was found dead at the office he worked at. What happened while I was away?"

Sunako shook her head, trying not to let the tears escape. A lady doesn't show her tears willingly. That was the only thing she knew about being a lady. But they fell anyway and her aunt embraced her.

The next day, Sunako was allowed to take the rest of the week off from school and went with Misa to the funeral. "It still seems so surreal," she told the diva. "It's like he's still right next to me, telling me that he's always going to be with me."

"That's so romantic," Misa gushed as they strode over to the grave. Catching sight of Light, Sunako turned to Misa.

"I know you love Light," Sunako said. "But I don't trust him. There's something off about the way he acts. I just want you to be careful Misa-san."

Misa turned to Light, then back to Sunako. "I will be. What are you going to do now?"

Sunako held up a slip of paper tied to a red rose. "I wrote this last night. He wrote me a letter to be sent after his death, let's just say that this is an answer to that letter."

Misa smiled at her as she laid a flower of her own on L's coffin. Followed by others, ending with Sunako's rose and letter. After a little while, Sunako walked away with Misa back to the Manor.

_Dear L, I know that you'd never mean to hurt me. And don't worry: your secret's safe with me._

_Somehow, I guess I sort of knew that you were L the whole time. Whether from the very beginning or not, I don't know. But I'm glad you got curious and decided to find out what you could about me. I don't know where I'd be if you didn't. Never think that you shouldn't have let what happened happen. I don't regret our time together either, and I've been through worse. _

_The guy that said I was ugly shattered me as if I was a mirror and I refused to let anyone touch the shards in thoughts that I might be shattered beyond repair. But you refused to let my shards bother you and you pieced me back together. For that I'll always love you._

_I'll never hate you. Don't you dare think that I'd hate you for what happened between us. I just wish that you didn't have to die. And the only reason I can be beautiful again is because of you. Don't you see that? I just wish you didn't have to die as you did. I wish I could have died with you, but I promise you this: I won't give up on life a second time. I'll face my fears. I can't gaurentee that I'll do great in math, but I'll try as hard as I possibly can to bring my grade up to an 80 minimum before high school ends. I don't know what you want for me in life, but I hope that someday, we'll meet again._

_I love you, too._

_Nakahara Sunako_


	14. epilogue

_**Epilogue—ten years later**_

Sunako woke and pushed herself out of bed. Heading over to the window, she opened it and looked outside. It was raining sakura blossoms. Her husband groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

She yawned and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she began to make breakfast. She knew that he'd come down when the scent reached him. Not long after she set the rice on the table, Kyouhei trudged downstairs, yawning as bad as she was.

"Smell's good," he complimented, sitting down at the table. Sunako smiled at him.

"You always say that," she accused affectionately.

It seemed like yesterday that they were biting each other's heads off and neither believed that they would be married ten years later.

Kyouhei frowned sadly. Sunako gave him a puzzling look. "What is it?"

"I figured you'd want to go visit his grave today."

So it was true. She went to his grave on the anniversary of his death every year since he died. The last time she went, she told him that she was getting married to Kyouhei.

"Yes," she whispered. Kyouhei stretched. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Why should it? You've been going there ever since he died. Remember that pretty much right after he died, you went there every day. You wouldn't talk, sometimes you'd do your homework, sometimes you just sat there and stared at his tomb stone."

"I remember," she said. "How could I not? Besides, it was you that would always come and get me after a while. If I'm correct, it was because you were hungry."

Kyouhei waved his hand as if to dismiss it, his mouth full of rice. "That was an excuse to go over. At first, yeah. But then I started to get worried about you," he said once he swallowed. A bit of rice grain remained on the corner of his mouth.

Sunako walked over and wiped it away. "And I have you to thank for that," she told him, sitting down next to him. Kyouhei finished the dish and stood, kissing the top of Sunako's head.

"Just be careful. I love you," he said before heading out the door for work. Later that day, once Sunako believed she was presentable, she headed over to the cemetery where L was buried.

Finding the marker, she laid a rose down on it. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked. As if answering her, the trees shook from the wind and it seemed as if someone was hugging her.

"I guess I ought to have told Kyouhei first," she said, touching her stomach. "I found out recently after I started getting the symptoms. I'm going to have a baby."

The wind blew ever gently. Sakura blossoms flew towards her some touching her hair and it felt as though_ someone_ was touching her hair. One blossom touched her cheek and she could almost feel as though L had stroked it. When he first died, she would stay here for hours just wondering how it was possible that she still felt his touch. She still wondered even after ten years.

She wrung her hands. "I'll introduce you to my child next time I come, Ryouga. I promise."

_Do you still love me, even though you married Kyouhei?_

Sunako looked around, nothing. She looked at the grave. "Yes, I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. I love Kyouhei, but you have a piece of me. You should know that because you won't let me forget. A part of me is always with you."

_I'm glad._ A sakura blossom brushed past her lips, just barely. _Thank you for telling me. I can't wait to meet your baby._

Sunako smiled and headed towards the exit. Now all she had to do was tell Kyouhei.

* * *

The End.

Yes, I know, I stuck with the origonal story line of Death Note and it still ended up ending as Kyouhei x Sunako, but oh well...

Maybe I'll write another L x Sunako fanfic later.

Thanks to all who reviewed and I was going to drag out my posting, but I decided that it would take too long.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Silver Neko


	15. AN

Hello, everyone!

I've gotten started on writing a new L x Sunako fanfic for those who requested it. Unlike _The Day I Found You, _it is slightly on the side of comedy.

You have been warned. :D


End file.
